ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner's Guide
Introduction Your village will start out with a small piece of fertile land and you could transform it to become a flourishing city with hundreds of citizens and many interesting buildings. You can create many unique buildings and units or research one of the fascinating technologies. Resources As you play the game you will encounter a number of resources. These resources are needed to advance your civilization. There are five resources, Wood, Marble, Crystal Glass, Wine and Sulphur. Wood is your standard resource, it is used for building structures, upgrading buildings and creating ships. There are also four luxury resources which are used in more advanced civilizations. These resources are Marble, Wine, Crystal Glass and Sulphur. You will notice that on your island there will be only one luxury resource. You must trade, buy, or pillage players on different islands to acquire the other luxury resources. Buildings Buildings play a major role of the growth of your towns. They can build units and ships, house scientist or entertain your citizens. The first four buildings you encounter are: Town Hall, Academy, Barracks and Trading Port. Your town hall is your main structure. It It tells you vital information about your town. Your Barracks and Trading Port are used to create units while your Academy is used for researching technologies. Technologies Technologies are the main way to advance your civilization. There are four main streams of technology: Military, Economy, Science and Seafaring. Beginner's Steps Now that we have the basics, let's put this all together. The following are the recommended first steps. # Build an Academy # Set wood production to 30 - Something to remember about Ikariam is that resources are produced in real time, ie if you are making 30 wood an hour, you will get an additional unit of wood every 2 minutes. # Once the Academy is completed, set the number of researchers to 8. Notice that your income is now in the negative, that is because you do not have enough citizens that produce general wealth, ie gold. This is not a problem since you start out with lots of gold. Gradually, as your town size increases, you will once again be profitable. Do not be afraid of spending gold in the beginning # In the Academy, change your research over to Science. By doing this you will be able to gain the benefits of Well Digging early on, which is +50 population max and +50 happiness. This is ideal since you can then change back to Economy research path and let the game glide you through Conservation, Pulley and Wealth, while having the added population. # Build the Barracks and the Trading Port. You'll also want to build an expansion for your Town Hall as soon as possible afterwards to account for future growth of your populace. # At about 4 hours, you will finish researching Well Digging, and you should notice that your birth rate will jump by one person (ex.: from 2.85 people an hour to 3.85 an hour). Now change your research back to Economy. # If your Saw Mill isn't at level 2 by hour 5 on your island, you should donate to get it there. Hopefully most people on the island have donated a little bit, but if you can muster the resources to finish off the 350, then the 10 extra lumber is worth it in the long run. # Research through Wine Press, while upgrading your Academy and Town Hall as much as your can. # Build a Wall as other stronger players will start to look for weak villages that they can "farm". If you start getting attacked repeatedly upgrade your Warehouse so that they don't get any resources and they will stop. In order to build a Warehouse you will need to have researched Conservation. The rest is up to you. See also :Building Now :loot :Other buildings :Water fountain